Episode 9418 (30th March 2018)
Plot Dev can't find the cottage's address. Phelan snatches Eileen's phone and listens to Tim's warning about him murdering two people. He lets Tim know who he's been speaking to before throwing the phone away, leaving Tim with no clue as to their whereabouts. Moira thinks Liz is after Johnny. Steve fetches Liz as Eileen's friends rally round to try and find her. Kevin calls the police. Geoff tells Audrey he has family in the area. Eileen and Phelan have a showdown outside a lighthouse. Now believing everything people have said about him, Eileen calls Phelan a murderer, liar and rapist. She is chilled to the bone when he admits that he has actually killed four people. While enumerating his crimes, Phelan tells Eileen that killing got easier for him as his victims were piled up. Eileen is sickened to learn that the house he was doing up for her was Andy's prison for months. Phelan insists that he does love her and once persuaded Vinny to spare her and Todd. Eileen doesn't think he's capable of love. She then threatens to drop the boat keys in the water if he comes near her. Phelan's phone is found inside one of the pillars at the building site. Ignoring her husband's demands for the keys to his getaway escape, Eileen loudly berates Phelan for making her believe that Anna was going mad after everything that they've done to her. Phelan tries to grab the keys from Eileen as she continues arguing with him, but in the struggle a railing gives way and Phelan goes over the side. He manages to grab hold of a rope and climb back up. He begs Eileen to help him but she furiously calls him a liar and stamps on his hands, causing him to lose his grip and fall into the water. Fiz and Tyrone text Leanne saying they're making a go of it. Peter is proud of Simon for the way he dealt with Hope and Ruby and ungrounds him as a reward. Aidan asks Eva about the missed call. She tells him she called him by accident. The police arrive at the lighthouse. The coastguards look for Phelan's body. Tim and Liz also arrive and take charge of Eileen. Eileen hopes Phelan is rotting in hell. Geoff turns out to be Tim's dad. Peter learns that Henry Newton has decided that the Rovers isn't suited to being a family pub and he'll take the idea to the countryside instead. Simon meets up with his yobbo mates and throws a brick at a car windscreen. Eileen is dreading her return to the Street as she fears a backlash against her. Liz assures her that the neighbours will see her as a victim of Phelan's. Eileen hates herself for accusing Anna of crying rape. She hints that she hasn't told the police everything. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room 5 and corridor *Weatherfield General - Women's ward *Harbour, Whitehaven *Cottage, Whitehaven - Living room Notes *This episode features the presumed death of Pat Phelan until his reappearance on 2nd April 2018. *The harbour scenes were recorded in Whitehaven, Cumbria. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode with Andy Merchant as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen confronts Pat, calling him a liar, murderer and rapist; Eva tells Toyah about a scare with the baby; and Peter and Leanne think there has been an improvement in Simon's behaviour, unaware that he and some mates are wrecking a car's windscreen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,380,000 viewers (1st place - this was the highest rated episode of the year). Category:2018 episodes